Bike
by roses and bullet
Summary: "akan aku dapatkan namja itu, bagaimana pun caranya, kekekeke"-Hoya/'ihhh... mengerikan'-Sung Kyu dan Sungjong/'kenapa dulu akubisa menyukainya...'-Dong Woo/"dasar namja menyebalkan"-Seo In Guk main pair : SeoYa (Seo In Guk x Hoya)


**Annyeonghaseyo~**

**Setelah lama hiatus akhirnya saya kembali membawa ff baru #read: ff yang lama aja belum kelar, woi…**

**Ff ini terinspirasi setelah saya membaca ff dengan SeoYa couple, dan akhirnya saya kepincut(?) dengan couple ini.**

**Langsung saja ini dia ff yang asli bin murni dari otak saya.**

**Title: Bike**

**Main Cast: Seo In Guk, Lee Howon/Hoya Infinite**

**Other Cast: ****Kim Sung Kyu, ****Jang Dong Woo, ****Nam Woohyun, Lee Sungyeol, Kim Myungsoo, Lee Sungjong**

**Rating : T**

**Genre: Humor (maybe), Romance (maybe), Drama (maybe)**

Disclaimer : All character in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction is mine.

Warning : Typos bertebaran, bahasa tak sesuai EYD, YAOI, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy Read! ^^

"Yack! Minggir… minggir… minggir!" teriak Namja tampan yang sedang mengendarai sepedanya.

CKIIIIIIIIIITTT….

BRAK

BRUGH

MEOW#yang ini suara kucing minta makan di rumah saya#GUBRAK!

"Yack! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak ada kerjaan, eoh? Pagi-pagi sudah berkumpul di tengah jalan seperti ini! Seperti kerbau saja" Teriak namja tampan itu kepada namja manis yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Minggir minggir… aku mau lewat!" ucap namja tampan itu lagi dan menjalankan kembali sepedanya ke dalam gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

"Aish… apa-apaan mereka itu, pagi-pagi sudah berkumpul di tengah jalan seperti itu!" umpat namja tampan itu kesal.

Hah… dari pada kita terus menyebutnya namja tampan terus yang kedengarannya tidak enak #namja tampan: apa kamu bilang?*asah golok#me: tidak ada~, lebih baik aku memperkenalkannya. Namja ini bernama Seo In Guk, namja sederhana yang beruntung bisa bersekolah di sekolah terelit di Korea Selatan yaitu Victory High School #In Guk: hanya itu? #me: ne, memang mau apa lagi? #In Guk: misalnya namja tampan atau pintar #me: narsis sekali kau

Baiklah, Seo In Guk adalah namja yang mengaku-ngaku dirinnya tampan #In Guk: yack! Aku memang tampan #me: yack! Aku belum selesai bicara, dan memang harus diakui memang tampan tapi tidak setampan Yesung appa, dan juga mengaku-ngaku dirinya pintar #In Guk: aku memang pintar #me:*deathglare,dan harus diakui memang pintar karena bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di Victory High School, sekolah yang isinya(?) siswa-siswi yang kaya dan pintar.

Daripada kita mendengarkan umpatan In Guk yang tidak baik untuk didengar telinga, lebih baik kita kembali ke gerombolan siswa-siswi tadi.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat namja manis yang masih shock akibat hamper ditabrak oleh sepeda…. Atau melihat namja yang mengendarai sepeda itu?.

Namja yang masih shock itu bernama Lee Howon atau biasa dipanggil Hoya. Namja manis walaupun tidak semanis Kyu eomma yang sangat popular di sekolahnya, Victory High School. Selain itu dia juga cucu dari pemilik sekolah inindan appa nya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Ckckck… sudah manis kaya pula, pantas saja popular. Tidak seperti tokoh utama yang satu lagi #In Guk: yack! Kau menghinaku! #me: aaanniiii~ ^^

Ok, back to the story.

"Hoya-ah, gweanchana?" Tanya salah seorang namja tampan yang berada di samping Hoya, Kim Sung Kyu.

"a-ah… gweanchana hyung" jawab Hoya sambil tersenyum manis.

"sudahlah… khajja kita ke kelas" ujar namja tampan bernama Jang Dong Woo.

"nde…. Khajja" ajak namja manis bernama Lee Sungjong.

.

.

.

.

**KANTIN**

"ah… akhirnya bisa makan juga ^^" ujar Sungjong senang.

"yack! Kau ini makan saja yang kau pikirkan" ledek Dong Woo

"diam kau, namja babbo" kesal Sungjong

"yack! Aku ini hyung mu, jadi sopan lah sedikit padaku" kesal Dong Woo

"kau tidak pan-"

"yack! Kalian diamlah, tidak bisakah kalian makan dengan tenang" kesal Sung Kyu

"tapi, hyung Dong Woo hyung meledekku" ujar Sungjong

"enak saja, kau itu tidak sopan pada hyung mu" elak Dong Woo

"DIAM! Kau, Dong Woo jangan meledek Sungjong lagi, dan kau Sungjong hormatilah hyungmu" ujar Sung Kyu

"nde, hyung" ucap Dong Woo dan Sungjong bersamaan

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Sung Kyu baru menyadari bahwa Hoya sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara #me: bisu dong Hoya #Hoya: aku tidak bisu

"Hoya-ah, gweanchana?" Tanya Sung Kyu

"a-ah… gweanchana hyung" jawab Hoya

"kenapa melamun saja dari tadi?" Tanya Dong Woo

"ani, aku tidak melamun" jawab Hoya sekenanya

"ada yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sung Kyu lagi

"tidak ada" jawab Hoya

"ben-"

"eemmm…. Hyung aku ingin bertanya" potong Hoya

"Tanya apa?" ujar Sung Kyu

"emmmm…. A-apa kau kenal namja yang tadi pagi?" Tanya Hoya ragu

"namja?" Tanya Sung Kyu

"nde… namja yang hamper menabrakku tadi pagi" ujar Hoya

"eeuummmm… ah, namja yang tadi pagi naik sepeda itu" kata Sung Kyu sambil mengingat-ingat

"ne, kau mengenalnya hyung?" Tanya Hoya dengan mata berbinar senang

"ani, aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Sung Kyu

"yah… bagaimana dengan Dong Woo hyung dan Sungjong, apa kalian mengenalnya?" Tanya Hoya penuh harap

"aku tidak mengenalnya" jawab Dong Woo

"ahhuh huhhah" jawab Sungjong sambil makan

"yack! Telan dulu makanan mu baru bicara" ujar Hoya kesal

"aku juga tidak mengenalnya" jawab Sungjong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena di marahi Hoya

"aish… jinja?!" ujar Hoya frustasi

"memangnya ada apa, Hoya-ah?" Tanya Sung Kyu penasaran

"ani…. Hanya saja aku menyukai namja itu" ujar Hoya sambil senyum-senyum gaje

"MWO?!" Teriak Dong Woo dan Sung Kyu

"uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…" sedangkan Sungjong mengekspresikan(?) keterkejutannya dengan tersedak

"yack! Kalian jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu, apa kalian ingin membuatku tuli!" ujar Hoya kesal.

"ap-apa aku tidak salah dengar? Ka-kau menyukai namja itu?" Tanya Dong Woo tidak yakin

"ani… kau tidak salah dengar hyung, aku menyukai ani bahkan aku mencintai namja itu" jawab Hoya sambil tersenyum manis

"bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sung Kyu setelah tersadar dari shocknya.

"tentu saja bisa. Dia sangat tampan" ujar Hoyasambil senyum-senyum membayangkan wajah namja itu

"bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukaimu hyung?" Tanya Sungjong sehabis menegak air mineral dari gelas

"dia akan menyukaiku ani bahkan mencintaiku" ujar Hoya bersemangat

"bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa mencintaimu?" Tanya Dong Woo

"dia pasti akan mencintaiku bagaimana pun caranya. Karena seorang Lee Howon pasti akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya bagaimanapun caranya, termasuk membuat namja itu mencintaiku dan menjadikannya milikku seorang. Kekekekekeke~" ujar Hoya bersemangat sambil ber-evil smirk ria

Sedangkan Dong Woo, Sung Kyu dan Sungjong hanya bisa merinding mendengar ucapan Hoya dan berdoa dalam hati

'_semoga kau bisa menjalankan hari-harimu dengan baik setelah ini, namja sepeda…_'

Ah ya… satu lagi sifat Hoya yang belum kuperkenalkan(?) yaitu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya bagaimanapun caranya. Sungguh sifat yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

**DI KELAS SEO IN GUK**

'_kenapa aku merasa ada bencana yanag akan menimpaku setelah ini, ah… itu hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi, kenapa aku merinding?_' batin In Guk sambil memegang tengkuk lehernya.

Ah… tidak tahukah kau Seo In Guk bahwa itu bukan perasaanmu saja. Ckckck….

**TBC or END?**

Read: apa-apaan ini?! Ff yang 1 itu aja belom kelar, ini nambah ff baru lagi

Me: mianhae, saya janji akan update ff itu, tapi ga sekarang karena saya lagi terkena WB, WB pemirsa… WB..!*teriak histeris

Read: lebay~

Akhir kata mohon Review nya ^^


End file.
